Life in the Ghost Lane
Life in the Ghost Lane is the seventh episode of the first season, and seventh overall of LEGO Hidden Side. It was released on December 4, 2019. Official Description Ghost bikers vs El Fuego? The race is on! Douglas doesn’t like technology. (He actually thinks you spend too much time on your phone. Yes, you. He said that, not us). But if he wants to beat these bikers, he’s going to need all the help he can get. Watch the race! Plot Dwayne and Joey are riding their motorcycles, trying to escape from the Ghost Hunters. While trying to surround the Gloombies, Douglas gets distracted from the mission and races ahead of the bikers. After persuasion from Parker, he slows down to give Parker and Jack and chance to shoot the Gloombies with their phones. Parker and Jack are able to hit the Gloombies with the Blaster, but they only release Samuel Mason. The Boss Ghost then shoots a bridge allowing him to escape along with Dwayne and Joey. The Stunt Truck and Sweet Sally are forced to come at a complete stop due to the debris. However, when the dust clears, Douglas is able to bypass the debris when he uses a broken road from the bridge as a ramp. He then catches up with Mason, who attempts to shoot him down. Upon seeing Douglas, Dwayne and Joey decide to head for a narrow path where the Stunt Truck would not fit. Douglas sees it, and uses the seat ejection to fly into the air, before landing and confronting Mason and the Gloombies. A showdown between Douglas and Mason ensues. Dwayne and Joey blink first as they attempt to attack Douglas, but Douglas defeats both of them. Douglas then tries to attack Mason, but when he dives at him, Douglas goes right through Mason. The Boss Ghost then attacks, but Douglas hides under a shopping cart. Facing little options, he attempts to use his phone, but instead takes a picture of Mason. Before Douglas is destroyed, Parker and Jack come to the rescue by blasting him before Jack is able to capture Mason, which also allows Dwayne and Joey to return to normal. When Parker and Jack go to see if Douglas is okay, they look at his phone and comment on how ancient it is. Parker even compares the phone to being as old as J.B. which causes laughter from Jack and Douglas. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *Dwayne - Michael R. Johnson *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Joey - Jonathan Alberto *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover *Samuel Mason - Christopher Molinari Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Errors *In the credits, Corey Krueger is mistakenly credited as "Corey Dean." Trivia *'Boss Ghost': Samuel Mason *This is the third episode where the Ghost Hunters defeated a Boss Ghost. **The first was "Don't Choke Now" where Parker captured Anomalo. The second was "Potty Mouth" where J.B. destroyed Spewer. **It's also the second episode a Boss Ghost was captured. *This is the first episode to focus on Douglas rather than Jack and Parker. *This is the third episode in a row to take place at daytime after "Potty Mouth" and "Gloom and Doom." *In LEGO.com, this episode is the sixth episode of the series while "Gloom and Doom" is the seventh. Gallery File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’14”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’15”.jpg File:LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’08”.jpg File:LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’09”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’16”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’24”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’27”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’29”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’42”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’49”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’04”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’22”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’24”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’29”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’35”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’39”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’43”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’51”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-1’59”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’21”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’23”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’27”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’32”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’38”.jpg File:Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’53”.jpg Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Youtube videos Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2019 episodes